


The Catalysts {One Shot Larry Stylinson AU}

by harrymetlouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Lourry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymetlouis/pseuds/harrymetlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter when Everyone knew there was something going on between Louis and Harry; Emotions inside one another, they were transparent to whoever was around them, they just couldn't put their finger on it.<br/>It was winter when Louis and Harry had their first date; it was winter when the pair contemplated whether or not coffee kisses were in anyway platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalysts {One Shot Larry Stylinson AU}

_{Part 1/2}_

It was exactly five fifty four in the evening and Harry absentmindedly span around upon his spinning chair; repetitively spinning it was almost although he had absolutely nothing to do, but he did. Tonight was Harry's first 'meet up' with Louis, the two both knew it was a date, even though they choose to address it otherwise. 

 

It was exactly five fifty six in the the evening and Louis paced before his wardrobe, Niall, his friend sat upon his bed messing about on his phone. Niall always came over on a friday and Louis insisted Niall still came over even though he was going out, he always needed a wingman to prepare him and Niall had always known Louis' feelings towards Harry; So he came over. 

 

"What am i even supposed to wear? If i dress up i look desperate and i'm trying too hard... But if i dont i look like  a scrope, a chav and he'll hate me!" Louis shuffled his clothes back and forth in his wardrobe in a panic. Niall laughed which led to Louis throwing a t-shirt at him. "Niall i havent got time for this help me, he's picking me up in half an hour!" Louis shouted at his blonde friend. 

 

It was now five fifty nine in the evening and Harry was by his wardrobe. Harry had always been shy, especially when it came to Louis; but the thing between Harry and Louis was, it didn't matter because others saw them as different when they were around eachother, better infact. Louis was flamboyant, radiant, he was just so outgoing and loud, sometimes it appeared obnoxious even though it was not intended at all.

Harry was the complete opposite, submissive, shy and polite but they impacted eachothers qualities thoroughly, when they came together they were a mix of the two, smitten infact. The whole contrast between them was catalystic; Infact, the pair were catalysts around and without eachother, so bright, affecting everyone who knew them so positively, they noticed a change since the pair exchanged glances, glances to numbers, numbers to touches. Louis and Harry werent 'dating' no, they weren't 'boyfriends' there wasnt a label that could even anticipate the chemistry but they were content.

 

 Harry wanted to make this, 'greeting' as they call it, or what was it... 'Meet up' ? Yes. Harry wanted to make this 'Meet up' as special as it could get so he decided on getting money to take Louis to the little italian in town. Harry carefully trailed his fingertips down his items of clothing, dragging the hangers across, barely in a hurry he was calm, the nervous kind of calm. He was worrying he would start shaking 'cause that is what he tends to do in any situation like this (he had always been thoroughly embarrassed about this). 

It was exactly five minutes past six when Louis came out of the bathroom and Niall layed his eyes upon him. "What do you think, too much?" Louis asked, his hair was quiffed up but in a curl kind of way; it was cold out so he had a nice shirt on and a black coat, some jeans. Niall shrugged. "Yeah it looks nice, where you taking me?" Niall Joked. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked nervously. Niall rolled his eyes playfully "Louis you look really nice..." He mumbled "Harry will love you..." . 

"Love is a big word Niall don't get my hopes up.." Louis mumbled. "Alright. Harry will think you look brilliant." Niall quickly collected his words. 

Louis looked at himself in the mirror, he had always been secretly insecure. To others he was confident for sure, not only did he get guys he got girls too but there was always something he didnt see that others seemed to see, 'the sparkle' as Harry likes to call it when they're alone, when he sees Louis looking disappointedly in the mirror that is. 

It was exactly six twenty and Harry had dressed up in a nice shirt and blazer. He hair sprayed his hair, his hair was 'his thing' but it was a right pain in the arse i tell you,  to get up and stay up that is; this made the pre-date nerves ten times worse...  _sorry, i mean 'meet up'._

 

It was six thirty two when Louis and Niall heard a knock at the door. "You answer it" Louis spoke. Niall let out a throaty laugh "No! You're a big boy you can answer the door it's only Harry" Niall spoke. 

 _'But it's not only Harry anymore, it never has been 'Only Harry''_ Louis thought to himself. The knock was repeated. Louis quickly ran to the door and opened it. 

 

"Hi" Harry spoke, Louis began to feel his heart quicken, Harrys scent quickly found itself wrapping around him like a blanket and Louis just wanted to bury his face into his neck and never let any scent enter his nose that wasn't that scent, that wonderful scent, that wonderful 'Harry' scent that consisted of expensive aftershave with a distinct hint of the washing powder he uses along with a slight bit of coconut or vanilla, he could never decide which was which, he must use body butter but Louis didnt care he just wanted to inhale it all day. 

"Hey" Louis smiled and then Harry held out the most eccentric gift for a 'meet up'. 

"Got you some rolos" Harry spoke, handing Louis the packet of rolos. "Thought flowers were a bit girly and well i didnt know your favorite kind anyway or color, shade, whatever but i just knew you wouldn't like flowers and i knew you liked rolos i was going to get you two packets i just didnt want to not get you something because i was really looking forward to seeing you but i was in a rush and i just wasnt sur-" Harry then over spoke, like he always did when he was nervous; Louis thought this was the most adorable thing in the universe, he always did, like when he stutters whilst concentrating, Harry hated that trait about himself he could never quite get his head round why you would stutter whilst concentrating because it is known as a speech disorder or when you're in a rush. 

"Harry " Louis laughed, Harry stopped and gazed down to him, his lips curled into a smile  "It's fine dont worry, Thank you, i love rolos." Louis smiled  up at him before putting the rolos in his pocket.

The two looked at eachother for a few seconds in short silence before a cough was heard from inside the house which appeared to be Niall.

"You ready to go then?" Harry asked, Louis nodded. 

* * * * 

The pair arrived at the italian, it wasn't the typical italian it was rather quirky with its 'get-up' of french windowed doors that were constantly open unless snobby complaint of heat loss, just after the doors was a wooden desk, tall desk but small in width where a book lay on top with a list of bookings and times that were checked by a slim reasonably attractive woman with tanned skin, supposedly owners daughter. A menu was by the door with the special written in some sort of fancy italic handwriting, a poorly drawn bowl of spaghetti beside it in chalk.

 

If it wasn't for Harrys sensibility and common sense they wouldn't have had the table, they would have had to queue considering it was a typically romantic wintery evening, the kind where snow was falling and you could see it lightly fall beneath the streetlight that made it sparkle, you know? The pair smugly walked past and signed in. "Love doing that" Louis giggled resting his hand lightly on Harrys waist as they were being led to their pre booked seating. "What?" Harry turned quickly. "Walking past people that are queueing, makes me feel famous." Louis chuckled, Harry smiled fondly before chuckling too. "Me too" Harry slipped out before they eventually got to the candle-lit secluded two seater by the window.

"Happy with your table sir?" The lady asked Harry as him and Louis were taking their coats off before sitting down.

As soon as the two sat down the pleasant aroma of pasta made their appetite increase. 

"Well yeah he did book it..." Louis mumbled under his breath. Harry burst out into laughter, crinkles by his eyes became prominant and he put his hand over his mouth as he eyed Louis who just smiled falsely at the lady, the lady looked confused before Harry nodded. "Sorry, Yeah thank you very much" Harry smiled. Louis always had that affect on Harry, Louis was sarcastic and was often taken as rude but Harry never saw Louis in that way, he knew what he meant and it made him laugh, Louis makes him laugh, Louis always makes him laugh. 

"Can i get you anything to drink?" She asked. "Could you give us a minute please?" Harry suggested. "Sure thing" The lady smiled before trailing off. 

"Only just bloody sat down havent even seen the menu no i dont want a drink..." Louis spoke, Harry laughed again, taking out the wine and drinks list. 

"Fancy alcohol or anything?" Harry asked. "Are you sure? Harry this looks really expensive..." Louis spoke, pursing his lips as he eyed the menu.

"Sure, anything, it's on me.."

"Where did you get the money?" Louis asked "Don't worry about it, just pick and shut up" Harry joked.

"Alright alright!" Louis laughed. Harry had been doing a little coffee shop job for a few months, he'd been planning this because he wanted him and Louis to be more than this awkward 'platonic' phase they were going through because oh boy did he love everything about him. 

"What you having?" Louis asked. "Think i might have a red wine or something i dont know" Harry shrugged casually.

"Ooo Wine ey? Calm down Mr Grey fucking hell" Louis mocked jokingly, Harry chuckled to himself lightly. "Wine's alright with italian Lou-" He smiled innocently "-They have this really nice one called 'Amarone', it's fruity and we can get a bottle to share inbetween us if you like, i really love it... and you know how much i dont really like the thought of alcohol... the worst scenario is you can get something else, right?" Harry continued suggesting. 

Louis eyed the description of 'Amarone' before nodding. "Okay?" Harry asked "Okay" Louis nodded, smiling sweetly before the waitress came over with pen and paper. "Know what you want for drink lads?" The waitress smiled.

"Yeah we'll have the standard size bottle of amarone but first could we try it please?" Harry smiled charmingly up the waitress. Louis was never a jealous person because he was just too proud, but the way women swooned around Harry just made him tick because the thought of anyone other than him having Harry made him feel physically sick and his heart wrench... He was too proud to admit this, too, just like he was too proud to admit his desire for him, such a big word 'desire' but it wasnt the incorrect term for Louis' feelings towards Harry.

"S-Sure thing.." The waitress smiled before going to get two glasses, the pair could see her pour a tiny amount into each big glass. She took the glasses back over to them. 

Louis sniffed the wine before taking a sip, Harry just swigged it back knowing that it was lovely. All Harry had to do was look at Louis and Louis nodded. "We'll have a bottle o' that then please love" Harry spoke before she headed back over to the bar. 

"Nice that" Louis smiled over at Harry. "Told you.." Harry winked. Soon wine was being layed and poured into glasses; Thank you's were exchanged and the waitress said she'd be back for food orders soon. 

It was when Louis sipped his wine when Harrys hand accidentally knocked over the salt, he soon threw some over his left shoulder. "What on earth are you doing?" Louis raised a brow. "I'm throwing salt over my shoulder..." Harry looked up innocently. "Why?" Louis asked. "Well i spilt some.." Harry mumbled. "Why throw it over your shoulder?" Louis asked, puzzled. 

Harry chuckled to himself lightly "Well apparently it's good luck..." Harry smiled taking two menus out of  the holder and passing one to Louis. 

"Oh.." Louis smiled. "Where did you hear that?" He continued. "Mum's always done it, just sort of a habit now.." Harry spoke - "But i did research it once and apparently its something to do with myths and apparently like salt was bad to waste so when it was you threw it over your left shoulder to give it into the devils eyes, if you threw it over your right it is to throw in the angels eyes which is bad if you do that so it's always left.." Harry spoke. 

"Hold the bloody hell up Harry let me just get my pen and paper out" Louis joked, Harry laughed- "Well you did ask..." Harry began to feel embarrassed, so stupid he babbled but Louis always had patience for Harry and his myths, his facts, bad jokes and highly superstious mind; he adored his traits but he always was sarcastic about it, he did it jokingly. The group the pair were in consisted of them and three other boys (Niall, Liam and Zayn) the three didn't really pay as much attention to Harry as Louis did, Louis never understood how someone could not pay attention to Harry because he was so smart and shy yet philosophical in a jokey manner, he was so interesting to Louis just like Louis was to Harry. Nobody never really took Louis seriously because was always a prankster and people sometimes took this in and thought he was some kind of attention-seeker but Louis was so funny to Harry, everything he did was just hilarious, because to Harry, Louis was the the most exuberant kind of being anyone would have the pleasure to be around. 

"I know.." Louis smiled reassuringly before hesitantly placing his hand upon Harrys, patting it lightly, Harrys chest rose quickly as if something sharp had touched him or something had burnt him, for a moment he thought the candle had burnt him, his eyes found that Louis' soft warm hand was resting on his and Louis' eyes were fixated on Harry for approval; Louis didnt know why he needed approval, they had held hands many times before just watching tv, just kinda happened. Harry began to feel 'butter-flutters' in his stomach but it was more like something was inside of his stomach running around until internal bruising, Louis parted his hand away from Harrys and it was like everything had gotten darker, like Louis' touch in the most metaphorical cliche sense, lit up the room. 

"Sir?" A female voice chirped.

"Harry?" Louis spoke softly, a small smirk lay upon his lips because he knew that he had the same affect on Harry as Harry did on him. 

"Y-Yeah Im S-Sorry." Harry shook his head and Louis smiled to himself, concentration focus stutter, that adorable concentration stutter. 

"Know what you guys are having yet?" She smiled at the pair.

"Sorry we haven't looked yet give us a minute..." Harry spoke softly before she nodded and trailed off right after announcing that she'll be back in a few minutes. 

Minutes past and Louis and Harry decided on what they were having, they both ordered the same which was chicken alfredo and Louis had a side of garlic bread, which Louis insisted on since it was his favorite.

Harry stared down at his hands nervously as he was embarrassed by the previous episode of being really obvious as to the affect Louis has on him and Louis just smiled fondly at him because he knew and he felt butterflies too.

Harry soon looked up and quickly looked out of the window. "It's snowing..." Harry stated. "I know, it was when we came here..." Louis smiled. 

A comfortable but kind of awkward silence occurred as slow flurrys of snowflakes danced in the streetlight and onto the window they flew. 

"Why are we talking about the weather Harry?" Louis lightened the mood, he chuckled, but it was a kind of joke that held truth, like when he 'jokingly' mocks everybody. Harry shrugged, "I-I don't know Lou, i really don't know.." He sighed, but ended the sigh with a brief lighthearted laugh. 

Then Louis' eyes stared back down at Harrys free hand on the table once again, he was tempted to try out Harrys feelings again; because right now this wasn't awkward, no, not at all. Awkward was not this moment.

Awkward was when someone is having an argument or when someone says a joke and nobody laughs; this was a profound moment, it was like a heat was between the two and it felt like their hearts were in their mouths because they were here, eating out together, candle lit and secluded, expensive and intimate; it was far beyond platonic and the pair were thoroughly aware of this situation, it was just that they were both too stubborn to effuse feelings for one another. So Louis went ahead and 'accidently' touched Harrys fingertip with his, but he kept it there and he looked down, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harrys gaze upon their hands and his chest rising and falling what it seemed slowly but it wasnt, Harry felt warm; Harry felt butterflies, Harry felt cliche. Harry was a cliche. Louis felt the same; But it wasn't as intense as before, the pair contently gazed out the window trying to contain their feelings and smitten grins; To any other observer passing it would be considered love, and it was, it always has been.

Their meals soon arrived and they both dug in.

"This Garlic bread is good Harry..want some?" Louis spoke as he licked his lips. 

" _Garlic bread?_ " Harry gasped as he joked, referring to the comedian peter kays joke, Louis laughed lightly. 

"But seriously do you want some?" Louis asked, holding the bread up to Harry.

"No i'm okay thanks, smells good though" Harry sniffed the bread before proceeding with his pasta.

Halfway whilst eating the meal Harry laughed to himself, "Louis you have cream sauce on your lip it looks wrong." He laughed, he laughed so much it hurt his stomach and it wasnt even funny; He was just so happy. 

"Harry you're taking me to an italian resturant and ordering wine but you compare cream sauce to jizz?" Louis wiped his mouth with his napkin, he rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Thats me" Harry winked. Louis laughed lightly because Harry's personality was so endearing, Harry, Harry, Harry. 

The pair finished the dinner after nearly disrupting the whole resturant with laughter and not needed sex puns which Louis pretended to be too mature for and Harry asked if Louis wanted dessert, Louis didn't want any, saying he was full so they got the bill; Harry insisted on Louis coming over for coffee or tea.

So Louis nodded agreeingly as they waited for the bill. Harry and Louis loved every inch of the evening so far as they did eachother; the love, it was palpable.

 

_* * * * * * * * *_

_{Part 2/2}_

Harry payed the bill after winning over Louis' protests that he could pay for himself. The pair soon were out in the biting cold, if it wasn't for Harrys over-planning mind they would of had to of walked like they did on the way but you see the night had gotten more bitterly cold and snow was beginning to fall more heavily, instead of flutters it was fast fall; the kind you know where you're going to wake up to a white blanket outside your window. 

The cab was already pulled up when they got outside after a few minute wait, Harry opened the door for Louis and he got in, minor frostbite was what their skin was experiencing from such a short walk to the cab, the pair huddled up in the back and the usual mindless conversation of "Been busy?" occurred, this was typical british cab talk. It was sometimes brushed off to a 'Eh, Not really' and then brought round to 'What, On a saturday?' but this time round it was different, the cab driver responded with a short "Yeah 'av actually" Harry assumed it was the snow and continued to converse into how british weather is from one extreme to another and we're never happy; Another type of british type of talk, We never are happy are we? 

Louis was quiet and not sarcastic for once, he rested his head upon Harrys shoulder because Harry sat in the middle to be closer to him. Louis began to feel his eyes getting tired but he was determind to not be tired, trying to force insomnia upon himself because every moment with Harry was worth more than a 'You know what Harry drop me off, i'm knackered', He refused to do this, so he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. Harry was in mid-conversation with the middle-aged bearded driver but he pressed his side against Louis' and sneakily wrapped his arms around his waist, whilst the cab driver was talking he whispered a small sweet "Nearly there" into his ear and they was nearly there, just a corner infact. 

Moments passed and the pair got out, Harry paid, winning against Louis' protests once again like always. Harry pressed the button that led them in to the small block of flats Harry lived in. The usual, black gated up front, Harry and his family had always had money so Harry got the flat he always wanted, creme coloured and brown bricked building it was, a few fancy plants, it was enough. Louis still lived with his parents but was hoping to move out soon. 

The apartment building always smelt old, not book shop old or museum old but a mix of the two, musky, almost like they havent spared an hour to dust each week. Louis always teased Harry about it being haunted to wind him up, Harry never admits that it's his last thought before he sleeps and he worries about it. 

They got to Harrys apartment '13a', putting the key in the door they shut it behind them, Harrys apartment wasn't tiny, nor large. He threw his keys on the small table beside the door before the two took off their coats, putting them on the sofa. 

Harrys flat had a nice view, well, if you consider a few trees and a road a nice view; Harry switched on the kitchen light, Louis switched on the living room light before following Harry into the kitchen. 

Harry was just this nineteen year old boy living alone in a flat but never could you ever tell, when the boys come over they call him a '60's housewive' because he's 'anal' about how clean his flat is, yeah there was the odd jeans or t-shirt flung on the bedroom floor or a tea stain splashed on the table like paint on a canvas but it was liveable.

Louis always loved coming to Harrys, it was like a second  home. Once he stepped through the doorway of apartment '13a' it was Harrys place, his scent filled everywhere so he didn't need to nuzzle into his neck to experience it; It also had details of Harrys personality around everywhere, like the random framed picture of a drawing Harry did of some kind of tree, Louis never understood why he framed it, or why he drew a tree for that matter... He didn't understand Harry sometimes and that was kind of exciting because he was so interesting.  _'Maybe he did it to be quirky'_  Louis thought to himself, glancing up at the tree drawing once more, it wasn't even coloured in. Not only were there framed pictures of Harrys interests but there were few images on his 'Polaroid wall' of him and Louis; Nobody else other than Louis were there pictures of. Harry enjoyed taking pictures of pointless things like coffee cups and bookshops, things that kept him warm inside on his polaroid, he put these above fireplace, they were stuck on the wall next to pictures of him and Louis.

"Want coffee or tea?" Harry asked as he put the kettle on, Louis hopped up upon the counter beside him and swung his legs back and forth. "Uh, Coffee please" He smiled, he wasn't a massive fan of coffee but he needed to stay awake, plus Harry made lovely hot drinks; You say one sugar he puts in two and a half, and you don't even know, it's like he's tricking you into thinking he makes a good cuppa'. 

"Harry, why did you draw that tree?" These words slipped out of Louis' mouth as he gazed up at the drawing. "What?" Harry mumbled, putting coffee in two cups. 

"The tree, why did you draw it?" Louis repeated himself. "Oh That-" Harry spoke, grabbing some biscuits down and putting one in his mouth before popping the tin beside Louis. "-It's a metaphor for the meaning of life" Harry said whilst crunching on the chocolatey biscuit. 

"Really?" Louis asked, wide eyed; Harry has never been so deep in his life. 

"No Louis, i just fancied drawing a tree to be honest, i thought it looked cool so i framed it" Harry chuckled, continuing truthully. 

"Thought so..." Louis muttered. "What you don't think i can be deep?" Harry frowned playfully. 

"No i-" Louis laughed before Harry approached and interrupted him "I can be deep..." Harry pouted playfully, standing inbetween Louis' swinging legs, resting his hands beside each one of them on the counter. "Prove it" Louis raised a brow fast before smirking, crossing his arms. 

"Roses are red...-" Harry mumbled "Violets are Purple-"

"Harry they're blu-"

"I know Louis, Violets are blue-" Harry continued before frowning to himself, Louis eyed Harry as he looked like he was in intense thought or was doing maths, same thing right? "You don't think i'm deep-" Harry mumbled. 

"So no coffee for you" Harry joked, winking. "How 'bout that Lou? Deep enough?" 

"That 'deep' thing you just said just left a mark on my heart which will never be replaced..." Louis spoke overly sarcastic. Harry laughed, as did Louis, they both eyed eachother, Harry buried his face in Louis' shoulder before the kettle click forced them to part. 

Coffee was a smell Harry always adored, to him it was so warming; Like when you go in coffee shops and it could be so sunny outside but in the coffee shop it felt homely and wintery, a place he'd like to just take in the scent and stay forever; Harry knew this was cliche and Harry knew he was a cliche, his mind was filled with cliches but that was what made him  _him_ , he despised realists and their negative inputs during mid conversation, there is no need to make someone feel inferior just because of their opinions and likes and dislikes, that's why Harry chooses to converse overwise; Louis never made fun of Harry and his dreams and his over  endearing but cliched persona and i suppose why the attachment grew between the two, when you do not judge one another it increases attraction. 

Harry handed Louis his mug, Louis soon wrapped his hands around the mug before they both trailed into Harrys bedroom; his bedroom was just as exciting and revealling about his personality as his whole apartment; messier than his apartment, though. Coffee stain rings lay upon his side cabinet and ink sprayed across the small desk in the corner as it lay beside Harrys notebook; Harry let Louis look in his notebook, but strictly only Louis. It was only doodles, some notes Louis left Harry would end up seeing when he goes, this usually leaves a smile on his face for the rest of his night. 

The pair sat on Harrys bed, putting their mugs on the side after few sips, they lay back on the crisp cold white sheets from where the draft had left cold air upon the bed sheets, making them want to huddle close; they always did anyway. 

"You staying tonight?" Harry asked hopeful, wide eyed as green eyes gazed at blue. Louis pretended to ponder for a few seconds before nodding. "Better, it's cold out, can't be bothered getting a cab and i forgot my keys... don't wanna wake mum and the girls up" Louis blurted out, coming up with something so it didnt seem like he actually wanted to stay, so he didn't seem so interested; sometimes his stubbornness got the better of him and he wasnt sure whether this was a quality or not.

"Good" Harry smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside, swapping his skinny jeans for pajama bottoms as he shuffled in bed after a small shiver from the cold sheets touching his exposed skin, he sat up against his headboard and playfully winked at Louis as Louis clearly stood in awe with his mouth slightly parted after taking a sip of his coffee, he gazed at shirtless Harry like he was a piece of art, studying him with his eyes. 

"You getting in? It's cold" Harry asked, Louis began to feel embarrassed "Yeah, sorry" he mumbled, taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers; Slipping in between the sheets he rested against the headboard. The pair sat there in a silence that was comfortable, the silence was always comfortable; But this time the pair were nervous although they appeared nonchalant each heart was beating ten times a dozen even though they have layed beside eachother many times before.

The thing is, there has always been this 'thing' nobody could ever quite understand about the two that were Louis and Harry, because they were 'Louis and Harry', even as friends they were seen as a couple it's just the way they act. Sometimes they don't even notice it themselves, but the friendship group thought it stuck out like a sore thumb, it was so obvious either of them had feelings for one another.

But the two boys sat in silence, awkward half smiles every so often occurred, but they both clung onto the sheets before them, fiddling with them uncomfortably trying to suppress the feelings that were going on inside one another. 

Louis felt his cheeks heat up as his stomach were filled with the most unhealthy amount of flutters, in the least cliche sense possible i state this. It's sometimes upsetting how things get so romanticized to the point where they lack meaning, people put things on cards but they mean nothing and the words just don't sit right in some peoples mouths but this was real, Harry felt it too, but stronger.

Harry has been in love with Louis longer than Louis has been in love with him, Harry falls fast and he gets hurt alot. He felt lovesick, another over-romanticized speech but it was real, it was where the stage of butterflies gets so heated you began to feel like your legs are jelly, 'weak in the knees' some may say; If it wasnt for his charming facade he naturally always had put on he would be highly obvious. 

Louis shuffled next to Harry, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and Louis could hear Harrys heart beat, fast but strong; He chooses not to mention the speed as his was the same. 

"Cold in here, i shut the window aswell..."Harry shivered as he tried making conversation, Louis wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and pulled him in closer, intertwining his smaller legs with Harrys longer legs.

The most loveliest endearing thing about the two was the body differs, Harry was tall, slim built and clumsy sometimes, his hands were large and soft; his touch was just as gentle as his low voice which was often appeared as slow, Harry was insecure about this certain part about him; It was almost like his whole body matched his personality, soft and laid back, clumsy but charming.

Louis was different, he was shorter than Harry, with the tiniest amount of a tummy, he always wants abs but Harry adores his stomach, that's why he keeps it. It wasn't flabby, chubby, it was just enough for Harry to blow raspberries on i think that's why Harry adored it so much. How cuddly Louis was, his fluffy hair and croaky four a.m voice, the time where he was sleep deprived and his voice was soft, his hands were smaller than Harrys, his personality matched up his body too because although Louis was short he was 'feisty' and sarcastic, Harry thought to himself it was a guard because height can often be thought to be decieving but Louis was not only physically strong but he was emotionally strong too, this is why sometimes he could be misjudged by others as volatile but he was actually very soft. Harry likes to call him a creme egg sometimes because it is the metaphorical version of his personality, Louis never found it funny but Harry sure did.

Together, the two seemed to fit like a puzzle. Whenever the two slept with one another cuddles were always insisted. Louis nuzzled into Harrys scent like it was a second home because it was. Louis could hear Harrys strong fast heartbeat slow down and with that, Louis felt his become slower and the two were lay in the most content amount of equanimity. 

Harry could feel Louis' back was cold, he held him closer and wrapped him in the duvet, tightly laying his arm across it as he felt Louis' warm breath against his neck his stomach erupted into butterflies once again. Louis' lips managed to rest upon Harrys collarbone. Louis lifted his head up to look at Harry, Harry bit down on his lip.

Louis and Harry felt themselves eyeing one anothers features as the seconds began to slow down, it was although time was stopping and their hearts began to speed up again. Harry felt Louis' arm part away from him as he drew small shapes on his chest, their heads got closer.

Harry rested a hand in Louis' hair, lightly stroking his temple with his thumb gently as if Louis were a fragile item not to be broken. Louis felt his head get closer to Harrys and their faces were nearly touching, Harry could feel Louis' warm coffee scented breath against his lips and of course this was Harrys favorite scent.

Harry eyed Louis soft lips as they pursed he could feel Louis' eyes on him. Harry began to think about how his lips would feel on his and the way his tongue would taste if they were to kiss and he wondered if he would kiss soft or hard.

Harry studied his lips from a short distance and the way Louis was licking his lips right now as if he were teasing him, the room was silent other than eachothers breathing. Harry heard Louis' tongue smack against his lips before he heard a gulp it was like the room was getting smaller and smaller, like their bodys were almost forced to press upon eachother. 

More importantly he wondered if Louis would kiss back, he wondered if Louis was feeling the same and he was, he was feeling the exact same except his eyes weren't on Harrys lips they were on Harrys eyes, the way he eyed his lips hungrily made his heart quicken; Although it wasnt a forceful hungry glare it was a patient one, almost like one another were waiting for something to happen but time wasn't even moving, like time had just frozen a second just for them, just for them to do something, something like 'kiss'. Something that would just make them one for a few seconds but neither of them even anticipated making a first move because they didnt want to make things weird.

Well..

That was until Harry touched Louis' nose with his before he kissed Louis' nose, But this wasnt enough to shift the slow time that dragged, it dragged in a nice way, it was like the whole world was watching and waiting for them to do more than this. 

Harry then placed his lips on Louis' but made no kiss, he just placed his lips upon his, Louis shut his eyes, taking in Harrys soft lips because woah, Harry had his lips on Louis' and vice versa and everything was justs so surreal but nobody even thought to proceed to kiss. 

-But then Louis then kissed Harry, slowly but surely Harry kissed back; it was a repetitive pattern, one kiss after another, sweet coffee kisses. Louis tediously trailed his fingertips down Harrys side, leaving goosebumps as Louis' cold from draft fingertips touched his exposed skin but the pair were careful when handling one another making sure one another were consistent and nothing was weird,  even though they had only just now crossed the line of platonic, unless kissing so intimately slow was considered friendly...

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' small waist and pulled him in close before their foreheads touched one anothers Harry planted wet coffee kisses upon Louis' cheeks before proceeding back onto his lips, Harry then memorized every inch of Louis' lips as he kissed him, he remembered that just a second ago he wondered how his tongue would taste, it tasted of coffee. He wondered beforehand if he kissed soft or hard and the answer was soft, softly and ardently but careful- if you took aside Louis' sharp witty personality it was completely different to his kisses, he was oh so careful and the way their lips felt upon eachother, Harry thought Louis' lips were so soft. 

"Harry-" Louis whispered into Harrys mouth, Harry simply responded with a humming noise which sent vibrations onto Louis' mouth. 

"I- I think that, that i, that i like you.." Louis stumbled over his words hesitantly as he couldn't believe he would be the first to say. Louis then felt Harrys lips curl into a smile against his. 

"Oh Lou-" Harry breathed, shaking his head to himself before placing a hand upon Louis' cheek "I'm in love with you" Harry spoke sternly but softly as he eyed Louis' features.

"You are?" Louis asked, a part of him always wondered, like tonight, but never had he ever really, really thought about it to the point of asking. He would never consider that anyway, he just thought him and Harry were close even though he liked him very much, more than a friend. 

"Sure am, do you really think that i'd spend alot of money on a meal for someone i wasnt in love with?" Harry chuckled. "I-I don't know...-" Louis began, sighing contently "-But Harry, Love, it's such a big word..." Louis spoke. 

"It is indeed" Harry whispered. "-A-And how are you sure to know the definition?" Louis looked innocently at Harry. 

\- And then Harry smiled to himself because there isnt ever a definition "Lou, i just know, there isnt ever a specific definition for love because it has many meanings because there are many types and just sticking to one definition would be biast; i just know that the way i feel inside is completely indescribable, i'm sorry im being a soppy sod but really, thats all i'm saying." Harry chuckled to himself, Louis felt himself smile. 

Then they both held eachother close again, time was back to normal and it felt like nobody was anxiously waiting for something to happen because it felt like ever since they met eachother this is what it was all building up to, this moment and now it had happened they could breath, you know? It was almost like if this were to be the novel this would be the happy ending and anything that followed would be the sequel.  

But right It didnt matter what were to happen next because now they knew where they stood. 

...

"Harry?" 

"Mmm"

"I think i love you too." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Haha, this is my first little one shot on here, i'm getting the hang of using this... uh..  
> but i really hope you liked it, thanks for reading:')  
> If you like it a comment would be appreciated or whatever aha:')  
> thanks again  
> ~xxx


End file.
